Prayer
Welcome To the Prayer Guide, here you will learn the best ways to get your prayer up; with what bone to use and where you can get what-bone you're looking for. There is many types of bones in betascape, some good. Some not good, there are a few ways of getting these bones; through players, killing the monsters. Or if you are a donator you can get an exclusive non-tradeable set of bones! They are one of the best sets and are to be used for quickness if you are a donator. Types of Bones Note: Some of these may be incorrect and some bones may be glitchy. Method Explination In betascape there is two different methods that are able to be used for the prayer skill. one would be burying and the other is known as god-gifts "altar". You will learn both methods here. And of course what method is better to use. It is reccomend that you read this guide before just mass-burying your bones as this could end up taking up less time then actually doing that. Method #1: Burying For this method of prayer you'll need a few things. That would be to be near a bank, and a full inventory of bones. It is quite the simple stat, let's say you have 1000 wyvern bones. All you need to do is just stand in your bank square and just click each bone recieving your amount of experience per bone bury. It may seem simple but it's not the easiest way. It may be a bit faster but I guarantee Method 2 is a quicker 99 then this. Remember, all you need to do is click on the bone and you will recieve your amount of experience from the bone. When your inventory returns to 0 bones in it. do ::bank or run to the booth and get more and continue burying. Have fun with this method. But I think method 2 is better. Method #2: Gifting The Gods Well, it seems that you've also came to read this method! Good idea that you've done so. As you will realize this is a better way of getting your 99 again. You will require a few simple things. It is mainly the same, an inventory of bones and a pair of shoes! Not seriously, just the ability to type ::bank, or run back to the bank. Again, it doesn't matter what type of bones you use just fill up your inventory with any type of bone that you think you'll be using. Big bones, normal bones! Any bones. Also remember you can scroll up to the bones to see what bones give more experience. (on altar and by burying). This is the altar, as you may of noticed it is right at the home bank! Isn't that easy. Well by using your bones on this altar ''right click your bone, and use it on the "altar" '' Once that is completed it will count as a gift to the gods, and you will gain a lot more experience then you would by just burying the bone. Skill Mastery Well congratulations, it seems you've gotten 99 prayer. It was a longer 99 for sure, but that is alright. Now you can boast about it! Time to get your cape. Navigate to this tab, first to get to your cape. From there on you will need to find the prayer icon which looks like this: . Click it and the chat box will pop up telling you to chose your option. What you're going to want to click is the "get cape" and you will recieve a trimmed prayer cape, and a hood. (untrimmed if first 99.) This is the cape on a male figure: It gives a few bonuses, basically in defence and a +4 prayer bonus. It's the same for the female character. But the cape will show up slimmer on a female. Category:Skill Guides